Delicious: The First/Emily's Dream
This is the first restaurant in the original Delicious. Description Your first restaurant. Take it easy. Your customers will allow you the time to learn the tricks of the trade. Reward upon completion *A larger tray. **You can now carry 4 items at a time so you don’t have to walk back and fourth so much. This should save you some time. *Day In, Day Out (Endless) mode Tutorial Emily’s dreams have come true. She used her savings to buy her first restaurant. If you have a customer-friendly approach and work hard you will be able to open many more. Perhaps you can even open one in the big city. Do you want to play the tutorial restaurant to familiarize yourself with the game? If you choose Yes, you will play the tutorial. Otherwise, choose No to skip the tutorial if you've already learned. Restaurant opened! Emily as opened her first restaurant. Everything is new to her, so I will show you how you can help her. The first customer! The first customer has just walked in. I wonder what he wants? Orders A customer who stands at the counter places an order. This man wants a cup of cappuccino. Click on the cappuccine symbol on the coffee machine to make it. Click on the customer to serve it to him. Paying the check A customer wants to pay the check when he has received his order. Click on the cash register to do this. At the table Some customers go and sit down at the table to eat. Order Customers let you know what they want when they have decided. Prepare the items and serve them at the table. Paying the check A customer walks up to the counter when he or she wants to pay the check. Click on the cash register again to do this. Mess Another satisfied customer, but you will have to clear the mess or nobody will want to sit at the table. Do this by clicking on the table. End of this course Awesome! You now know the basic actions that will help Emily run her restaurant. Now it is time to put everything you have learned into practice. Good luck!! Day 1 - Monday - Very easy *Your first real day of work. Do your best and make sure you have earned enough money at the end of the day to keep your restaurant going. *Target: 500 Day 2 - Tuesday - Easy *Your first day went smoothly. You have even made enough money to buy another table, so more people can eat in relaxed surroundings. Keep going and gradually expand your restaurant. *Target: 600 Day 3 - Wednesday - Easy *You are halfway through the week and you have earned enough money to serve your customers delicious cups of cappuccino. *Target: 700 Day 4 - Thursday - Somewhat Easy *Another small improvement to your restaurant. A table for two is replaced by a table for four. *Tagret: 800 Day 5 - Friday - Somewhat Easy *The final working day of the week. Do your best. If you earn enough money you can open a new restaurant and earn a useful expansion. Today you can serve chocolate cookies. *Target: 900